Sinners
by SoraNakhara
Summary: Misaki has been kidnaped the man calling him a " sinner" will Akihiko be able to find Miaski before its too late? who will be this man next target? and what is it have to do with Misaki?.. Chapters eaight and nine fixed
1. Chapter 1

**SINNER**

**Chapter one: day 1.0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

He stood in the darkness waiting for his victim. It had taken him some time to learn the boy's movement but it wasn't long before his patterns became predictable. He was easy to follow. The boy was so careless, he trusted everyone and never gave a second thought of the danger he put himself in. He would be sure to make the boy regret his actions- regret the unforgiveable act, which made him a target in the first place.

His target was taking out the trash. Tonight he would be taken away and punished for his sins. Before going back inside to finish his shift the boy had stopped to tie his shoelace, and there was his opportunity to strike. He silently crept up behind the distracted boy and made his move.

Just as the boy got up, he grabbed the boy by the waist and tried to drag him into the shadows. But the boy fought back, throwing his arms and legs around wildly, in an attempt to get himself free. He was too strong, overpowering his prey easily. Freeing up one of his hands, he grabbed the boy by his hair and slammed his head against the wall, knocking the boy into unconsciousness.

He had done his job well, taking the boy without anyone noticing. Soon, the boy would be in his prison and he could make him pay for his crime. This, was something he had to do, he had to punish the sinner.

***Aiko***

"Where the hell is that new kid?" Aiko thought, as she went up to another table to get their order. The restaurant was busy tonight and it didn't take that long to just take out trash.

"I bet, he's just sitting around, having a smoke or something" Aiko was getting frustrated. It seemed too long and the new guy still hadn't come in. "What the hell is he doing?" she thought, getting impatient.

When Aiko's shift was over, she went out back to have a nice long talk with the new kid. She planned on giving him a good piece of her mind: "While you were out here being lazy, I had to take all your tables." She thought, mentally preparing her speech. When she got outside though, no one was there.

Walking toward the bin, she stepped on something. Picking it up, she noticed it was a mobile phone. 'Is this the new kid's?' she wondered.

"Did he drop it?" Aiko said out loud, trying to calm herself down and when a terrifying thought came to mind:

"If he dropped it, why didn't he pick it up?" Aiko was beginning to panic. It wasn't that long ago, someone else waskidnapped.

"Calm down, Aiko. He could be hiding or maybe he went home." she told herself that and almost believed it, when the phone in her hand rang. Acting on impulse, she answered it.

"Misaki?" said the man on the other side.

"…"

"Misaki, why aren't you home yet?"

"…" Aiko couldn't answer the panicking man; something was wrong, very wrong.

"Misaki!" the voice on the other end was still calling, "MISAKI, ANSWERE ME!" the voice was yelling now sounding more and more worried every second.

"Misaki isn't here." Akio said slowly, trying to hold back the fear in her voice.

"What? Who are you?" the man had stopped yelling but the panic in his voice grew.

"I... I think he's in trouble..." Aiko couldn't explain, somehow she just had this feeling. The man on the other end probably thought she was crazy.

"I'm coming right now!" said the voice: you could clearly hear him running. "Call the police!" were the man's last words, before he had hung up on her. Shaking, Akiko ran inside, she couldn't believe the man just took her word for it, like that. Her gut was telling her that Misaki was in danger and so far her gut was yet to be proven wrong. Once she got on the phone and she called the police. She was scared and from what she had heard from that man - he was scared for Misaki as well.

"What happened to Misaki?" were Aiko's thoughts as the phone rang.

**This is the first chapter of SINNER re mastered… YEAH but Thank you all who have been kind enough to review and would love more feed back… I know this chapter hasn't changed much but it still will eventually flow better. FYI, I will be deleting the chapters after this just so no one gets confused. As always thanks for the support.**

**SORA**


	2. Chapter 2

**SIKNNER:**

**Chapter two: day 1.1**

**Disclaimer: OK I have to say it … No matter how much I don't want to… I do not own Junjou romantica… =(**

***Akihiko***

Akihiko grabbed his keys, as he told the girl to call the police. "Misaki… What happened to you?" Akihiko thought, as he stormed out of his apartment and went to his car.

Driving to Misaki's work was the worst drive of Akihiko's life. He raced past the other cars, not caring about the multiple collisions he almost had. He only cared about Misaki. Blaming himself for his inability to protect Misaki, Akihiko drove faster. He knew something bad had happened.

"MISAKI, PLEASE BE OK!" he said to himself, repeating it like a prayer, over and over.

When Akihiko got to Misaki's work, he was shocked to see, that there wasn't a single police officer or car there. Only a girl sat in front of the restaurant, head in her hands and shaking like a leaf.

"Were you the girl on the phone?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Seihara Aiko." the girl said. "May I ask you yours?"

"Usami Akihiko…" Akihiko said "…and now that introductions are out of the way… Why didn't you call the police?" Akihiko's voice was cold and harsh; he was unable to hide his anger at the girl, who had not bothered to listen to him.

Akihiko noticed the girl winced at his question but still she replied:

"I did, but they said they had enough things to worry about. They didn't need to bother about some university student, who decided to skip work."

***Misaki***

Misaki slowly regained consciousness and tried to get up. It was then, that he noticed he was tied to a post by his wrists and he had a throbbing headache. "What the hell?" he thought "Where am I?"

Misaki tried to survey his surroundings but in the darkness he was only able to make out a single outline of someone else tied to another post in his prison.

"Hello!" Misaki said, trying to get a response from the other person. "Hello!" he said more urgently, but still he got no response.

Misaki suddenly found it hard to breathe in the stale air as tears started running down his face.

"Usagi-san" Misaki whimpered through his tears. "Help Me!" and then he slowly fell into unconsciousness, his face tear stricken and bloody.

***Kidnapper***

His plan had been executed flawlessly. He had gotten the boy and soon it would be time to move to stage two of his plan. "It was a good idea to have a dry run." He told himself. 'I don't think, it would have gone as well as it did, if I had made the same mistakes, I did with that other student ….' His thoughts wandered to the, now dead, student tied up in the same place where he held Misaki. "Oh well…" he said to himself. "He disserved it. He was a sinner, after all."

**Hello Sora here, I'm calling on every one to help me and review my story as honestly as possible. Even if it means you have to flame me I will take it in my stride and say THANK YOU. Why you may be asking because I'm applying to uni, under professional writing and editing. So I need all your help. **


	3. Chapter 3

SINNER:

Chapter three: day 1.2

**Disclaimer: WAAAAAAAAAA *sniff* *sniff* I regret to inform you that I do Not own Junjou Romantica…WAAAAAA It might not matter to you *Hic* but it matters to ME! *Blows nose* **

***Akihiko***

"What do you mean, you can't do anything?" Akihiko yelled into the phone. He had been talking to the police chief for about fifteen minutes, he found himself getting more and more irritated with every word the man spoke.

"I'm sorry Usami-san…" the police chief said, with no sincerity in his voice, "We neither have the time or the resources to spend on looking for a child, who could have just as easily run away." The man's callous words enraged Akihiko. His hands began to tremble and he felt himself preparing for a screaming match with the police chief. He took a minute to compose himself before choosing his neat words carefully.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you but I feel that I have to say this once again, if only to defend Misaki: He is NOT that kind of person and would never run away, knowing it would hurt and worry his loved ones." By now, Akihiko's voice was shaking. "I will take it upon myself to find him, if you are unwilling to help me. Thank you for your time."

Akihiko had hung up the phone before yelling at the man, glad he had managed to contain himself. "I wouldn't want to burn any bridges. What if I need some favors later?" Akihiko thought to himself.

He turned around and saw that the girl, named Aiko, was still there.

"Why are you still here?" Akihiko asked bluntly. Aiko did not answer straight away; instead she looked at Akihiko inquisitively.

"Usami-san, what's your connection to Misaki-kun?" Aiko was so straight forward with her question that it made Akihiko chose to re-think his perception of this girl.

"He is my lover."

"…" Aiko didn't reply

"Look I don't care if you think there's something wrong with Misaki and I's relationship…"

Before Akihiko could finish what he was about to say, Aiko had cut him off.

"Usami-san there's nothing wrong, it's just there's something about you that's bothering me"

"Well what ever it is I don't have time right now I have to look for my Misaki." Akihiko said before getting ready to leave.

As he turned to walk away Aiko had grabbed his arm and turned Akihiko towards her.

"I'm going to help you find Misaki!" Aiko said, looking straight into Akihiko's eyes. Her eyes were showing an intensity and sincerity that Akihiko couldn't deny.

"Ok" he said "but what, do you think, you can do to help me?"

"Trust me." Aiko said, a smirk slipping on to her face "I'm more useful than you think".

**This chapter had very little changes made to it…. That's all I have to say. REVIEW….please. **

**Sora ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

SINNER

Chapter four: Day 1.2

Disclaimer: …. GRRRRRR I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA! THERE I SAID IT. ARE YOU ALL HAPPY?

* fuming mad*

***Aiko***

It was late but Aiko couldn't sleep, so she got up. Aiko had a bad feeling that Misaki's disappearance had something to do with her brother's and she wanted to know what it was. Grabbing a jumper, on her way out, Aiko left to go back to where Misaki was last known to be; maybe there would be more evidence there.

***Akihiko***

When Akihiko and Aiko had gone there separate way's Akihiko couldn't beare to go home. So instead he drove around looking for His precious Misaki .

'why would anyone take him?' Akihiko thought 'Oh that's right. Misaki is gentle, cute and loving. The question isn't "why" but "whom"'.

Akihiko put his foot on the accelerator and continued to drive. He hoped that he would somehow see his beloved Misaki.

***Kidnapper***

He stayed in the shadows, watching the demon Kamijou's apartment. The light was on and he could see two figures moving around the place. He had to admit that he was surprised the demon had a boyfriend; with such a horrible temper, he thought, he would be alone.

"Enjoy your time together, while you can." he thought "Soon, Kamijou will have to pay for his sin, too."

He began to pack up the rest of his things. Once he was finished, he took out a letter from his pocket and began to walk to the post box to post it. Everything was going according to plan and now he had enough information to get his next target; all he had to do was to wait for the right moment to do so but for now, he was going home to get some sleep. Tomorrow he had a busy day and a lot of fun things to do.

"Tomorrow, I think, Misaki and I should spend some quality time together."

**OK so This Chapter had quite a few changes in it. I like it better this way, even though it's a lot shorter than the original. **

**Tell me what you think… Review.**

**SORA ^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SINNER**

**Chapter five: day 1.3**

**Disclaimer: … … … So I'm guessing by now you all know I do not own Junjou Romantica**.

***Aiko***

Aiko walked up and down the alley, behind the restaurant where she worked, using a flash light to get more light in the area. It wasn't till she got near the wall, that she saw something strange on it. Moving closer to get a better look at what it was, she noticed it was blood. Aiko walked around the area again, checking if she missed anything; after her third time, she stopped. She needed more evidence but she had a gut feeling that this was no random attack.

"Shit." Aiko said to herself "I've got to call Usami-san and tell him what I've found."

Pulling out her phone, she thought about how she was going to tell Akihiko her suspicions, without worrying him too much.

"Maybe I should hold back some information from him, until I get some cold hard facts" Aiko thought, before dialing Akihiko's number.

"Hello, Usami san." Aiko didn't wait for a reply before she continued: "I'm coming over to your place in the morning." was all she said, before hanging up on Akihiko.

***Kitamori***

On the walk home he ran in to some of his friends who had just gone out drinking.

'Oiii Kitamori! Do you want to hit a club with us?" one of Kitamori's friends asked him.

"Nah I'll be fine."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because I have Kamijou the devils class tomorrow and I need to get some sleep"

"Harsh, Ok then I'll let you go, don't want that guy to kill you now do we?"

"You're right. Anyway see you" Kitamori called out as he walked away.

Kitamori rolled over in his bed and sighed. The nigh had gone well, not only had he managed to capture Misaki but he also had enough time to have a little look see at what the Kamijou the demon was up to.

"Yes tonight was a good night" Kitamori said to himself "and there will only be more to come" so rolling over he went to sleep clutching a Photo.

***Akihiko***

Akihiko sighed before rolling over in Misaki's bed, his mind filled with thoughts of his Misaki. He had arrived home at around one in the wanted to drive all night but considered it as a waist of energy. When he got home he couldn't sleep in his own bed, it was just too cold without his Misaki in it. So insted he chose to sleep in MIsaki's bed. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled Misaki's sent, before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep; he needed all his energy to search for Misaki the next day.

"Misaki" Akihiko whispered to himself. Falling asleep he dreamt about his love and holding him in his arms.

**OK so there is chapter five... I hope you enjoyed it... People please review I need to feel the LOVE... ok I know some people may be shiity at me for re-startindg(for lack of a beter word) but i did it so my story could flow better and I could get it over and done with -_-" **

**Aaannyyyy way please read and review I love peoples feed back…**

**SORA o_O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sinner**

**Chapter six: day 2.0**

**Disclaimer…. O_o you know this is going to get very annoying soon enough…**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica**.

***Misaki***

Misaki woke up to find a man leaning over him. His face was too hard to see in the darkness but it was all too easy to make out the hate in his eyes.

"Morning sunshine!" the man's words were filled with poison.

Misaki tried to sink back to the darkness, to avoid that cold gaze, but the man just stepped closer.

"Now, don't go running away from me sunshine, not that you can but I have a lot of plans for you." and with that being said, he got up and walked away.

Misaki shook with fear. "What were this guy's plans for him?"

Misaki was just about to try and get himself unbound, when the door opened and his captor returned.

'He was only gone for a couple of minutes' Misaki thought 'what was he doing?'.

"AHH well hello again!" the man said to Misaki, as he moved towards him.

"…"

"Now, don't be like that!" the man chided" You can talk to me, you know. I'm not going to hurt you."

The man continued with his charade. He acted like he meant Misaki no harm but behind the false smile, Misaki could feel the man's hatred towards him.

'Why does he hate me?' Misaki thought. By now, the man was in front of Misaki. He reached out and tried to touch him but Misaki moved away. It was hard to avoid the man because he was tied up but it didn't stop him from trying, none the less.

"Don't worry; I said I'm not going to hurt you."

"…" Misaki didn't reply, only moved away again. This made the man lose his composure and getting up, he kicked Misaki in the stomach, making him hunch over in pain.

***Kitamori***

Kitamori looked at the boy on the ground; he had put a lot of force behind that kick but Misaki didn't seem to let out a single scream. This wasn't good enough for, him he needed the boy to suffer; he wanted Misaki to scream in pain, beg for mercy and then, when it was all too much for him, he wanted the boy to beg for death.

Misaki was still hunched over, trying to catch his breath, when Kitamori decided to kick the boy again, making Misaki fall flat on his face.

"You know, this is your fault." Kitamori said, "I gave you so many warnings but you just didn't listen… and now you're here waiting to be punished."

"…"

Not receiving a response from Misaki; Kitamori leaned over and picked the boy by his hair. Now, looking at each other in the eye, Kitamori began to speak.

"Look at you… You're pathetic, do you know that?"

"…"

"The world doesn't need you, nobody needs you. Your existence is just causing trouble for everyone." Kitamori paused for a moment, Misaki's eyes had widened in shock and he knew he had hit a nerve. 'Good' he thought 'He deserves it'.

Letting go of Misaki, he continued to attack Misaki, punching and kicking him until he felt it was enough. He wanted to kill the boy but he wanted to have some more fun first.

***Akihiko***

It was around ten o'clock when Aiko got to Akihiko's house and he was pissed.

'Why the fuck is she here?' Akihiko thought to himself, as Aiko sat down on the chair opposite him, with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I know, you're wondering why I'm here" Aiko began "but I think it would be a waste of time and energy just running around looking for Misaki ,when we have no idea what has happened to him."

"And how do you think we go about looking for him, then?" Akihiko said.

"We need some more information, evidence."

"Ok then, we go back to the last place Misaki was."

"No, that won't work. I already went there last night and earlier this morning. I found nothing except…" Aiko trailed off at the last few words.

"Well, what did you find?" Akihiko urged the girl to continue.

"I found blood." Aiko said, her voice keeping its cool, calm tone "Usami-san, I think there is some foul play here and it might be related to that boy who went missing not long ago."

"…" Akihiko couldn't respond, he went from panicked to full blown terrified.

**OK there's chapter six. I dint change it much except make this Misaki's first meating with Kitammori. I had to do this because of the chang in the time line and yeah.. It still plays though Right. **

**Do you like it or not review.**

**SORA ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**SINNER**

**Chapter seven: day 2.1**

**!#$ you Disclaimer I don't have to say it… actually maybe I do… I do not own Junjou romantica. -_-"**

***Aiko***

"Usami-san?" Aiko asked, as the man staggered backward "Are you ok?"

"Blood?... That means my Misaki was hurt"

"Usami-san, please calm down. Just because I found blood, it doesn't mean the worst has happened…Yet"

"YET! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET?"

"I mean, we have to find Misaki as soon as possible." Aiko kept her voice calm. If she wanted Akihiko to listen, she would first have to calm him down.

"Look, Usami-san, here are the facts… and this is our plan of attack." Aiko said, before beginning to explain the situation, the evidence that they were presented with and what they were going to do.

***Kitamori***

Kitamori waited in the shadows stalking his next target. Today, was the day he was going to capture Kamijou and begin his punishment. He had been trying to get the man alone for some time now but it was surprising to find that there was hardly a time when he wasn't with someone. Usually it was that big lug of a man, Kamijou called a lover.

His thoughts slowly drifted to Misaki still locked up at his house and wondered if he had regained consciousness. By the time he snapped out of his own little world, he had already lost Kamijou in the growing crowd.

"Shit" He said to himself "I should have been paying attention!" then Kitamori turned to go home 'Misaki would be perfect to vent my frustrations out on' he though, letting a smile creep on to his face.

***Misaki***

Misaki rolled over sending pain throughout all of his body. Fighting back the tears, Misaki thought of Akihiko and wished he was in his lover's safe arms.

"Usagi-san, please, help me!" he whimpered to himself, once again. He was in pain; his captor had come and worked him over, beating him mercilessly. It had once again, taken all Misaki's will power, not to beg for mercy.

'I'm not going to scream' Misaki had told himself, as the man continuously struck his face.

'Usagi-san will save me, he loves me' were Misaki's last thoughts, before he forced himself to sleep. He hoped, by the time he woke up, he would be in the warm arms of his lover.

***Akihiko***

Akihiko sat down and waited for Aiko to explain herself, all the while not really listening. 'Blood' Akihiko though. She had found blood where Misaki was taken; what if he was hurt or worse - dead?' He wouldn't be able to handle that; he needed Misaki like he needed air, no, even more. If Misaki was dead… he knew that if Misaki was dead, it wouldn't be long until he was dead also.

"I just hope I'll be going to the same place he will be" he mumbled to himself, catching Aiko's attention.

"What was that, Usami-san?"

"Nothing"

"Ok, can I?" Aiko asked, obviously, referring to a question she had asked, when Akihiko wasn't paying attention.

"Hmm? I wasn't paying attention, what was it you asked?"

"Can I have a look at Misaki's room?"

"NO!"

"Usami-san, I need to search Misaki's room." Aiko said calmly.

"Why?" Akihiko didn't want anyone prying into Misaki's room, touching his things. If she wanted to go in there, she needed a good reason.

"Misaki was targeted by this guy. I don't know why but it's obvious, with how cleanly the kidnapping was done. I just want to see if there is anything that could help us find some information"

"Ok…" it was a good enough reason for Akihiko, so he got up and led her to Misaki's room

**It's done! For me this was a hard chapter to write why?**

**I had writers block.**

**I have Mid year exams going on and I should be studying **

**I was stuck on a way to get this story moving… I got the whole plot down pat but when it comes to getting it down on paper I never seem to be able to do it…. Any way sorry for the late update after the Exams I will try and update sooner… **

**AS always PLEASE review I LOOOOOOVVE feedback… and be honest… if it sucks tell me because I NEED to know.. but if its good tell me also because I LOVE IT!**

**SORA (n_n)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SINNER**

**Chapter eight: day 2.2**

**Disclaimer: Do you know what? Today I will say the disclaimer with out complaints….**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica…**

***Akihiko***

Akihiko stood in the door way of Misaki's room and watched Aiko looking through his things.

"I don't think you'll find anything here" he said to Aiko, who was just beginning to rummage through Misaki's bin.

"Usami-san, you're right, I might not find anything but it's better to be safe than sorry, you know?"

"Hmm fine, but you better not touch anything you're not supposed to. I, at least, want to leave Misaki's room the way he left it" Akihiko couldn't help but mentally finishing with ' so it's safe for when he comes home'

For Akihiko it was fast becoming the worst time of his life not knowing whether or not Misaki was alright. It has already been two days and all he could think about was how he wanted him back in his arms. He wanted Misaki safe.

***Aiko***

Aiko had just begun to go through Misaki's drawers, when Akihiko decided to give her orders on how she should leave thing how they were, so becoming annoyed with his stubbornness, Aiko decided to put the man to work.

"Usami-san, why don't you go through Misaki's desk and see if there's anything there?" She asked, busy sorting through the boy's papers.

"…" Akihiko made no reply but went to Misaki's desk and began rummaging through all the notes that were on it.

After about an hour of looking they found nothing.

"I told you we would find nothing" Akihiko said.

"Well it didn't hurt to check"

"What do we do now?" Akihiko asked, as he made a move towards a pile of letters that looked like they had been left on the table for a while.

"To be honest, Usami-san, I don't know!" Aiko didn't know what to do; who ever had decided to kidnap Misaki knew what they were doing or else had planed it out carefully; so far she wasn't finding any mistakes.

***Kitamori***

Kitamori stood outside Akihiko's apartment and watched as he walked around. There was someone there with him, a woman this time.

'Another Sinner perhaps' he thought, as he took a sip of his drink ' or maybe someone else?'

Akihiko looking for Misaki was part of his plan but if he enlisted help, well, that would only cause him problems.

"I can make it through a few little speed bumps." he said to himself, as he began to alter his plans, to make room for a new player. Kitamori though he may have to speed things along a bit.

"Kamijou can wait" he said to himself "Right now, I think. It's time to meet Usami-san"

OK I know this is a really short chapter but I was bored and I'm meant to be studying for my Psychology exam but I felt this would be more enjoyable.

**As always please review and I'll try to update ASAP, when the holidays come I think the story will really progress…. I have got the whole plot line in my head just waiting to com out LOL. Till next time **

**SORA (+_+)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SINNER **

**Chapter nine: day 2.30**

**Disclaimer: ? What disclaimer? I have no idea what that word means it is not in my vocabulary… I do not own Junjou Romantica… Assholes *runs away***

*** Kitamori***

Kitamori sat in the park, wondering how he was going to get himself close to Akihiko.

'I can't just walk up to him and offer my help' he thought 'it would just put me under suspicion.'

The sun shone brightly and where Kitamori sat he could see the happy people enjoying its warmth but Kitamori didn't care, he was too lost in his own world to bother with anything other than his plans. To him the saying "means to an end" was not just a saying but a code of conduct. It didn't matter who he hurt, as long as in the end he was happy, as long as he got what he wanted.

"The Sinners will all be punished!" he said to himself, before he got up and began to walk to school.

'Can't be late, Kamijou the devil will kill me' he thought 'but in the end I'll be the one to kill him…Literally.' Kitamori walked to class, happily letting his mind wander to all the possibilities that were open to him.

***Akihiko***

Akihiko had spent most of the morning with Aiko, looking for anything that would help them find any information on who had taken Misaki, but to no avail.

"What are we doing?" Akihiko asked Aiko.

"Usami-san, please be patient, rushing things is not going to help us find Misaki any faster"

Akihiko was frustrated and hearing Aiko's calm voice only made him more agitated.

"Then, tell me, what I'm supposed to do, huh?" Akihiko was angry and was having trouble remaining civil towards Aiko.

"Remain calm and keep looking."

That was it. Aiko's words had made him snap.

"CALM! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM WHEN SOME MAD MAN HAS MY MISAKI LOCKED UP SOMEWHERE?"

"…"

"WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD BE HAPPENING TO HIM!

***Aiko***

Aiko just sat there, waiting for Akihiko to get everything out of his system, she fully understood what he was going through; all the hurt he was feeling and all the worries he had. She felt the same and she had the same reaction when her brother had gone missing.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDER STAND" Akihiko said.

"…" Aiko still said nothing.

"WHY CAN'T I FIND HIM?" Akihiko asked "Why couldn't I protect him?" he asked the last question in a smaller voice and buried his face in his hands.

Aiko looked at the man in front of her and understood him completely.

"Usami-san" Aiko said gently "I do understand… My younger brother, Takumi, has gone missing also…"

At this, Akihiko looked up, his eyes filled with pain and regret.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you're scared and I understand that"

"I shouldn't have lost it like that though; I'm just worried about Misaki."

"I know, and don't worry we'll find him, and the guy who kidnapped him'

" Yeah, I know, and when we do I will use all my strength to rip him to shreds; he will feel pain unlike he or any one could imagine; when I'm done with him no-one will be able to find his body because there will be nothing left."

Aiko felt a shiver run down her spine. She could hear the poison and malice in Akihiko's voice and the look in his eyes told her that he was serious.

***Kitamori***

Kitamori has made it to class on time when he sat down he let his thought wander to Misaki.

"God, that kid is fucking annoying!" he thought, as he watched his teacher throw a book at some guy in the back row, who was talking. 'Why can't he just beg like I want him to? He's taking all the fun out of my punishment.'

"Kitamori, what's the answer to the question?"

"I don't know Kamijou-sensei."

"KITAMORI, PAY ATTENTION!" Kamijou said, as he threw a stapler at Kitamori that hit him straight in the head.

"Sit down!"

"Damn that devil, he is such an asshole!" Kitamori said, as he sat down and planned his preparations to capture his next sinner.

'This guy doesn't know what I have in store for him' Kitamori thought as he watched his teachers' every move.

*** Hiroki***

Hiroki's class had ended and once again Takahashi Misaki had missed another lecture.

"If he misses one more he's not taking the Exams" he mumbled to himself. He was just about to go to the other brat that Misaki always hung around, when a student bumped in to him.

"Oh sorry Sensei!" the student said.

"Watch it! Are you in a hurry to get home Kitamori?"

"Ah, yes I have to get my work done for you." Kitamori replied.

"Don't fall asleep in my class again Kitamori or I wont go easy on you"

"Yes Sensei" Kitamori called out behind him as rushed out the door before Hiroki could get another word in.

'I haven't set any homework lately have I?' Hiroki thought. Just as he was about to leave, he remember he wanted to talk to Sumi, looking around he was glad to find that he was still in the classroom.

"Sumi" Hiroki said, as he walked toward his student.

"Umm, yes Sensei?"

"Where has Takahashi been lately?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about asking Usami-san where he was."

"Usami?"

"Yes, they're living together so I'm guessing he would know."

"Don't worry; I will talk to Usami-san. You just better get to studying; you're going to fail if you don't"

"Y-Yes" Sumi said, before running out of the room.

'So this Takahashi brat is living with Akihiko, huh' Hiroki thought 'well, better pay him a visit to find out what's going on.'

With that, as his last though, he left the room and went outside to meet Nowaki, who texted him earlier to tell him that he had come to pick him up. "Guess we can go to Akihiko's house together" Hiroki said to himself, as he walked over to Nowaki

**EXAMS ARE OVER! So hopefully I can update this faster especially since I'm also finally getting somewhere story wise… I have had some comments about my spelling and Grammar so I'm ****looking for a Beta reader, if any one is interested, please send me a message! **** I know I could just look for one properly but I'd rather have someone who had been reading the story and is familiar with it (and hopefully likes it) to be my Beta reader so what better way than to ask for volunteers that way I'm not bothering any one. *heh heh***

**As always please read and review, your feed back keeps me writing XD**

**SORA ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

SINNNER

Chapter ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica… But I do own it in upside down land, There I can spell and update my stories on time LOL

***Misaki ***

Misaki sat in the darkness and cried, the pain he felt was unbearable. He was hurting all over but it wasn't the bruises all over his body that caused him most pain, but the hurt and despair he felt when he thought of Akihiko.

'How long has it been since I last saw Usagi-san?' he asked himself. To him it had felt like months but there, in the dark cold room that was his jail, Misaki had no idea how much time had passed. He only knew how scared and miserable he was.

"I want to go home" he said to himself before he once again began to cry. The tears stung his face and it hurt to breathe, but still Misaki went on crying and hoping that Aikihiko would find him soon; either that or he could die quickly, anything was better than all this hurt.

***Akihiko***

"So, do you think your younger brother going missing has something to do with Misaki?" Akihiko asked. It had been a couple of minutes since he had lost his temper, he and Aiko were again beginning to look at other possibilities.

"To be honest, Usami-san, I don't know, they both have similar aspects to the circumstances but there's no obvious connection between the two."

"Yeah, that is true but the word you used here was 'obvious'. There may be a connection between them still, we just have to look harder, tell me about your brother"

"His name was Takumi and …"

It was then, that Aiko was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Akihiko opened the door to find Hiroki there with a tall black haired blue eyed man that he knew to be his lover.

"Hiroki, what are you doing here?" he bluntly asked his old childhood friend with no attempt at being polite; he was in no mood for a chat about books.

"Akihiko are you going to let me in?" Hiroki asked.

"That depends on what you want."

"I want to talk to you about Takahashi-kun"

This got Akihiko listening and grabbing Hiroki he frantically asked "What do you know about him?"

"…"

"If you have any information you better tell me, Hiroki, or I swear..."

"Usami-san" Hiroki's lover suddenly stepped in and glared at Akihiko, who was suddenly aware that he had grabbed Hiroki and by the expression on Hiroki's face he was hurting him.

"Sorry" Akihiko said and quickly let go of Hiroki. It seemed that Hiroki was too stunned to speak, so Akihiko looked at his lover for some information.

"Ummm, Usami-san, my name is Kasuma Nowaki, and I'm…"

"Yes, yes, I know who you are, you're Hiroki's lover. I don't care. I just want to know, why you are here?"

"Hiro-san was worried about Takahashi-kun and was told he was living with you so…"

"So I came here to get some information, before you went crazy and grabbed me. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" At the last sentence Hiroki was looking for something to throw at Akihiko.

"…"

"Akihiko, you better start talking"

Everyone waited for Akihiko to speak but he said nothing. so becoming frustrated Aiko decided to speak instead.

"Hello my name is Seihara Aiko, and the thing about Takahashi-kun is that he has gone missing" Her tone matter of factual.

Akihiko was beginning to wonder if this girl felt any fear at all. Even her onw brother was missing yet she was still so calm.

***Hiroki***

Hiroki couldn't speak at all on the way home, so he and Nowaki just sat in silence. He couldn't believe it! Not only that Akihiko's new lover was one of his student's but he had suddenly gone missing!

Once Hiroki got home to his and Nowaki's apartment, he felt the he needed to talk to someone.

"Nowaki..." he said quietly.

"Yes Hiro-san?"

"What do you think has happened to Takahashi-kun?"

"Hiro-san, I don't know, but I wonder if he's alight. Usami-san didn't seem to be taking it very well."

"I know"

"But you know, I do understand the way he's feeling right now…"

"Hmmm"

"Well, you know Hiro-san if you ever went missing like Takahashi-kun I think I couldn't help but get upset also, actually I think he's handling it better than I would"

"Yeah, but how do you think his older brother feel's?" just then Hiroki stopped. 'What about Takahiro? Did Akihiko even tell Takahiro that his little brother was missing?' He was about to go call Takahiro and tell him what was happening before he stopped himself. 'If Akihiko hadn't told Takahiro about Misaki yet then he must have a good reason to' he thought.

OK Lately My chapters have all been slow and boring…but longer guess you can't have one without the other LOL XD. I'm working on the story more and it will get interesting eventually

SORA


	11. Chapter 11

**SINNER**

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Disclaimer: I now officially own Junjou Romantica… I got it for Christmas from Santa… ok I didn't but I could have! **

***Aiko***

'Things are going to hell' Aiko thought, 'not only have we found nothing helpful, now Usami-san is freaking out about what that stupid guy said on the phone'

"Usami-san" Aiko said as she walked over to the silver haired man on the couch lost in his own thoughts. Although he didn't show it the man was breaking apart from the seams and the only way to fix him was to find his Misaki.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"…" Akihiko didn't reply he only looked at her before turning back and again became lost inn his own thoughts.

'What a stubborn man' Aiko thought before she made herself comfortable. Sitting across from the man she could see him gaze off in to the distance.

"I'll just wait until you're ready to talk" she said but again she got no reply. This time Akihiko hadn't even bothered to acknowledge her. Yet Aiko was fine with it she just sat there waiting, looking for any signs that the mad could come to his senses soon so they could once again go on there search.

***Akihiko***

Hiroki had hit a nerve, he was right Akihiko new that. He knew that he had to tell Takahiro about Misaki going missing but he didn't want to.

'What if we find Misaki and Takahiro won't let me have him back?' Akihiko thought ' I couldn't bear having Misaki taken away from me not again… when I get him back I will not let him out of my sight I will keep him close so that he can never be hurt again.' Akihiko had this resolve set in his mind.

"We have to find Misaki" Akihiko said yet it wasn't until Aiko had answered him that he realised he had said it out loud. Snapping back to reality he looked towards Aiko who now looked like she was contemplating something very important.

After a minutes silence Aiko began to say something. So looking up at her Akihiko gave her his full attention.

"Uasmi-san this guy has to have some motive in taking Misaki, and though I hate to say it we have no idea what that is yet."

"…so what do you sagest we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because Misaki is cute, adorable, sweet and innocent just to name a few reasons."

"No, that's a bit biased don't you think?"

"Maybe, someone had it out for him?"

"I don't know"

"I'll go to his University and see if any of the other students have seen or heard anything to do with Misaki."

*** Akihiko***

Akihiko was sick of waiting for Aiko to come back, his Misaki was missing and he was just sitting there doing nothing!

'That's it," Akihiko thought 'I'm going to look for some information.' Akihiko got up and walked to the door. He had no plan of action but he was determined to get some information no matter the cost.

Akihiko walked through the streets questioning anyone he thought would have any information on Misaki but still he had no leads. Just as he was about to give up he saw Sumi walking towards him, Akihiko felt his blood boil Sumi had motive for taking Misaki and he also knew Misaki well enough to know his schedule as well as be able to catch him off guard. Yep to Akihiko Sumi was his guy.

"Usami-Sensei, how are you?" Keiichi asked Akihiko once he reached him

"You know how I am" Akihiko answered coldly.

" … I was wondering where was Misaki? He hasn't shown up to class and I was getting curious"

To Akihiko it seemed like Keiichi was mouthing off* and it just made Akihiko snap.

"You bloody well know where Misaki is you scum" Akihiko said grabbing Keiichi by his shirt. Keiichi looked shocked and tried to pry himself away from Akihiko's grasp.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said breathlessly.

"Stop lying you piece of dirt" Akihiko spat at Keiichi, and lost in his moment of rage he punched Keiichi in the face dropping Keiichi as he did.

*Mouthing off is like being a smartass. That's the best I can explain it.

**Sorry for the late update I have had massive writers block and then I got really busy with exam (and if any one is wondering I failed massively.) and Christmas….**

**This is sort of a massive fail chapter so please don't flame me.. jus give me some helpful ideas.**

**:p Sora.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SINNER:**

**Chapter twelve: Day 2.6**

**Disclaimer: You have been severely misinformed if you think I own Junjou Romantica.**

**Warning: this has not been betaed **

***Aiko***

It was hard to believe that such a nice kid like Misaki would have next to no friends. When Aiko started talking to the students at M-uni, she found that most had avoided him since his first year.

"Hey" Aiko called to a passing student. The student turned to face Aiko.

"What?" the student said rudely, a scowl spreading across his face.

'This guy is going to be hard to talk to' Aiko thought before she placed a fake smile and began to talk.

"Hello, have you heard of a kid named Takahashi Misaki?"

"Yeah" was the grunted reply from the student. Faking the sweetness in her voice Aiko continued to question the kid.

"Were you friends with him?"**i**

"No. Who would want to be friends with that kid?"

"What do you mean? I think he's very nice"

"To you face maybe but it's obvious that he wants to rub in the fact that he is wealthy, I mean he even gets dropped of to school everyday by the Usami-sensei."

Aiko was taken back by the student's hostility towards Misaki and it was obvious that she wasn't going to get much help for him. So thanking him she moved on to looking for a way to get more information.

***Akihiko***

Sumi fell to the ground with a thud looking shocked at what had just happened.

"W-why did you just hit me?" Sumi asked.

"Where is Misaki?"

"I don't know where Misaki is Usami-san'

"Tell me Akihiko growled, as he took a step closer to Sumi.

"I don't know! I don't even know what your'e talking about"

"Liar!" Akihiko yelled, Sumi started to shrink back from Akihiko. He was shaking and looked at Akihiko in fear.

Akihiko looked away from the boy and noticed he was drawing attention to himself.

"Come with me" Akihiko ordered, Sumi flinched at the tone of Akihiko's voice but still followed him in the end.

Akihiko walked Sumi to his car, once they were in the car Akihiko sped off down the street and to his apartment, he wanted information.

***Kitamori***

Kitamori watched as Akihiko walked Sumi to his car and drive away, mentally adding another sinner to his list as he walked home. He had to prepare some things before he went to collect his next sinner. He really wanted to get him now but it was to early, there would have been to many witnesses.

The hours had ticked by so slowly for Kitamori, but by the time it was 12:30 he got ready to move.

The drive to Hiroki's apartment was quick. Kitamori's mind was solely focused on one thing, the task ahead. Kitamori had planed out how he was going to accomplish his task in his head.

'Tonight Kamijou will be home alone, his boy friend was working the graveyard shift, and his neighbours were out for the weekend. There is no better time to do this that now.'

It was 1 o'clock by the time he arrived at Hiroki's apartment. He took out a paper bag from the glove box before he got out of his car and made his was to Hiroki's apartment. Once he was at Hiroki's door he took the spare key out from under the mat. 'Not the most imaginative place to hide the key, but hey makes my job a lot easer' Kitamori thought before quietly making his way Hiroki's home.

Kitamori crept through the house looking for Hiroki, before finding him in the bedroom reading.

"Hello Kamijou-sensei" Kitamori said, when the man looked up he withdrew the object from the paper bag. Kitammori saw the fear in Hiroki's eyes as he saw the gun in his hand.

**Ok so this chapter is a short one but when I typed it on my phone it looked a hell of a lot longer OK? I also was going to put in Hiroki's POV but thought it would be better to end on this note so that next chapter would be a little interesting. Anyway I was thinking of writing another crime fic maybe using Egoist? Or another manga all together since all I've written so far is Junjou romantica…**

**So tell me what you think of the chapter & about starting a new fic…**

**SORA $_$**

i** Ok so is this right? I don't know plz tell me if it's not.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SINNER:**

**Chapter Thirteen: Day 3**

**Disclaimer: I tried so hard and got so far, in the end I never even owned Junjou Romantica**

**Warning: this has not been betaed **

***Hiroki***

Hiroki had just walked in to the lounge when he saw Kitamori there sitting on his couch a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here Kitamori? More importantly how the hell did you get in to my house?" Hiroki yelled at the intruder.

"I've come to punish you Kamijou sensei"

"Punish? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your a sinner and for that you must pay the price" Hiroki was frozen in his place hen he saw Kitamori walk toward him with a gun in his hand. As soon as Kitamori was close enough to Hiroki, he lunged forward

Kitamori threw Hiroki to the ground and covered his face with a cloth, and that was it, he smelled a something bitter before he fell unconscious.

*** Kitamori***

It wasn't as easy to get Hiroki in to his van as it was with Misaki and his other victum, Hiroki was bigger and heaver but still he managed and once he had thrown Hirokis limp body in the back he drove off. He left the scene of the crime.

"Well that went well" Kitamori thought to himself, as he drove toward his house "I was able to get in and out undetected"

Kitamori was delighted everything was going according to pan all that was left to do was trap Usami Akihiko.

***Misaki***

Misaki sat in the dark confies of his prison waiting for his captor to once again abuse him. It had become routine for misaki ane he no longer felt the pain of each strike to his body, or the ache of the hate filled words.

While Misaki sat there lost in his own thoughts, the door to his prison opened and before he knew what was happening Kitamori was standing over him a body in his hands

"Well how are you to day Misaki?" his captor asked in mock kindness Misaki didn't answerer

"Well that's not very nice, I don't think I like it when you ignore me Misaki" again there was no reply. Misaki didn't want to talk to him. He certainly didn't want to give this man the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to him.

"I said it hurts when you ignore me Misaki,' his captor roared "don't you think you should be a little nicer to me?" his every word came with a kick to the stomach, and still Misaki didn't make a sound.

"Well then if you won't talk to me you might talk to him" he said as he threw the body on to the ground.

Even with the dim light that came from the door Misaki could still tell it was Kamijou the demon. The man took one look at Misaki's face and smiled before he bent down toward Misaki.

"Enjoy your time together it shouldn't be much longer"

His last words scared Misaki.

"What was this psycho doing?"

"He is a sinner like you so I guess you two will have a lot to talk about" Katamori said before striking MisakI one more tome and then he left the room.

***Akihiko***

Akihiko's talk with Sumi hadn't gone all that well. In all honesty it was a complete failure, not only had he not gotten any information but he had also made himself look insane in front of so many other people.

All he had managed to find out was that Sumi had no part in Misaki's disappearance. Which was on its own not all that encouraging, there was still no leads and things didn't look like they were going to change any time soon. He sat there thinking of Misaki he couldn't sleep it had been three days and they still had no clue as to where he was, he needed more help and he knew exactly who to go to the thing was it wasn't going to exactly enjoy getting it, but this was for Misaki so maybe he should go to that man. For now hell sleep on it, he wouldn't run properly on next to no sleep.

It was seven o'clock when Akihiko woke up to his phone ringing; he rushed to get it hoping it was Misaki or at least Aiko with some information on Misaki.

"Hello?"

"Usami -san it's Nowaiki, Hiro-sans lover." said a panicked voice on the other end.

"Yes I remember you what is it?"

"Well I wanted to see if Hiro-san was at your place?"

"No he isn't. Why would you ask that?"

"I its just that when I came home this mourning the living room was a mess and I couldn't find Hiro san any where, so I thought he might be at your house" Nowaki said he was becoming hysterical. Akihiko felt sick 'first Misaki and now Hiroki how was going to be next?'

"Nowaki called the police telling them what had happened. I'll call Aiko and meet you at you're house. I think this has just gotten a lot bigger now."

***Aiko***

The day at Misaki's university had brought out some interesting results. The most interesting being Misaki seemed to have some sort of admirer named Kitamori. So she had found them a lead. "Maybe this guy got sick of admiring Misaki from afar and decided to keep him for himself" Aiko thought and she got out of bed. She was going to see Akiko and tell him the good news, and then her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Aiko who am I speaking to?'

"Aiko, its Usami I have something to tell you"

"Usami-san I have something to tell you, while I was at Matuhashi..." Aiko never got to finish her sentence before Akihiko had cut her off.

"Hiroki is gone."

"What?"

"Nowaki's lover. You know the brunet that came to yell at me bout Misaki?"

"Yeah"

"He's missing his boyfriend came home to find their living room in shambles and Hiroki gone"

"..." Aiko was silent for a minute before she decided to talk. "Have the police been called?"

"Yes they have, I thought about picking you up before going to Nowaki's apartment. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, see you in a minute." Aiko said before hanging up.

"Well that screws up my idea." Aiko said to her self, before stepping in to the shower and getting ready for Akihiko to pick her up.

**Well that's chapter thirteen. To me it's not the best but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't turn out any better. I thought I should tell every one who reviews sinners. Thank you so much, it's such a nice feeling knowing people like this and you keep me writing because I would have given up a long time ago…. (Not trying to sound sappy or nothing) so yeah please review…**

**SORA 8P**


	14. Chapter 14

**SINNER**

**Chapter Fourteen Day 3.5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**Warning: un-betaed.**

*****AKIHIKO*****

Akihiko was pissed first Misaki and now Hiroki who the hell was next? As he drove to the restraint to pick up Aiko he couldn't help but to get angry at the police force; why the hell haven't they done anything yet?

Akihiko was pulled out of his thought when he saw Aiko and a police car at the front of his destination, pulling over he excited the car and walked toward the two people speaking.

"Aiko how have you been?" said the unknown police officer.

"…" at this Aiko didn't reply.

"Look, Aiko I know you're mad at me…"

"Mad at you? How about absolutely furious? You got me suspended from the force, how am I supposed to take that?"

"I had no choice Aiko you weren't thinking properly"

"My brother went missing"

"Your brother ran away"

"RAN AWAY! Is that what you call it, one day he's gone to work and next he just up and disappears?"

"…"

"See you can't even explain it can you. He had a good job as well as a young family how dare you say he ran away"

"Aiko…"

"Don't call me that you have no right to"

"…"

"And now two more people are missing and again the police have tried to claim them as runaways! How dare you, is this what the police have come to? You are all just a bunch of incompetent fools, who can only write parking tickets"

"As far as I know you are a police officer too."

"I was until you got me suspended!"

"Look how many time do I have to say I'm sorry? What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"Find my brother and the other missing people and maybe I'll think about it." Aiko was walking away when the officer tried to catch her, but Akihiko stopped him.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously

"I'm Usami Akihiko and you are?"

"I am detective Okita Souji, I'm Aiko's boyfriend…"

"Sure doesn't look like it." Akihiko replied

"Look you don't know anything" he replied looking off to where Aiko had gone.

"I know that my lover is one of the so called runaways"

"Your lover? All the "runaways" are male." Detective Okita was obviously confused and put off with the thought of his sexuality. Still Akihiko continued.

"He's University student, his name is Misaki, and he would not have run away."

"Look I wish we could help, and get more people on to this but I can't our resources are already stretched so thin…"

"Save the crap I have heard it all already" Akihiko said before walking off to find Aiko, they needed to get to Nowaki's house soon.

He found her in the ally Misaki was taken.

"So you're here again?" Akihiko said surprising Aiko.

"Yeah I can't help but think were missing something?"

"What do we have so far?"

"Not a lot"

"Ok how about we go over to Kasuma-sans to see if there is any link between Hiroki going missing and Misaki's disappearance."

Akihiko was proud of himself; he thought he would have gone mad if it wasn't for the fact that it was up to him to find Misaki and now Hiroki.

"I'll go too" A voice said from behind them, it was the Soji.

"Look I want to help, maybe if we can find some solid proof that there was some foul play maybe the police can start to intervene"

"What blood isn't enough?" said Aiko in a smart tone.

"Not in a place like this, it could have gotten there months before, didn't thatg kid work here?"

"His name was Misaki. Aiko lets go we have to see Nowaki." Akihiko said before turning to his car.

"If you want come you can but you can get yourself there." And with that said both Aiko and Akihiko were walking away.

*****Hiroki*****

Hiroki woke up in the dark the sound of crying pulling him towards consciousness. He looked around taking in his surroundings, and there next to him he saw a shaking body of a kid..

"where am I" Hiroki asked no one in particular, he didn't expect to snap the boy out of his tears and receive an answer.

"I don't know" was the shaky reply. The boy lifted his face to his.

"Misaki?" Hiroki was in shock Misaki's face was nearly unrecognisable.

"Damn that Kitamori; what the hell is that kid thinking?" Hiroki said.

"K-Kitamori? Is- isn't he in my intro to lit class? Why would he do this? Misaki asked. Hiroki felt a part of himself break at the look on Misaki's face, he looked shattered and lost, it was then Hiroki decided he would protect Misaki while they were trapped in Kitamori's prison.

Misaki began crying again, as broken as the boy looked Hirkoi knew that Misaki was most hurt by the though of being away from Akihiko, the fear of never being able to see them again. He knew that was why Misaki was crying, because he wanted to cry as well; even tho he had just got here. 'I want Nowaki' he thought.

Soon they heard someone coming and Kitamori walked in.

"Ahhhh Kamijou-sensei, how are you feeling?" he asked. Hiroki felt sick at the fake pleasantry in his voice. Why did he bother?

"Wh…." Hiroki began to speak but then was interrupted by Misaki.

"Why are you doing this Kitamori-san?"

"It's because you are sinners."

"But we did nothing wrong" cried Misaki.

"DON'T deny it!" Kitamori roared, before he struck Misaki in the face. The force of the blow threw Misaki to the ground. What was surprised Hrioki was that Misaki didn't make a sound even when he saw Kitamori land a kick to Misakis ribs. As he saw Kitamori prepare an other blow to Misakis' body Hiroki it wouldn't be able to take any more.

'I said I was going to protect him until were saved and I will' Hiroki thought.

Then he acted.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long long time its just I've been having a hard time writing this, or any fanfiction lately. This was a last ditch effort to try and get back in to the groove of writing. That's why its so short. I don't want to abandon this story and I will try my best not to. Once again I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter as well as the shortness of it.**

**SORA (~_~;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**SINNER : **

**Chapter Fifteen Day 3.6**

**Disclaimer: look I do NOT own Junjou Romantica I don't.…. still wish I did, no homo.**

**Warning: un-betaed and strange.**

*****HIROKI*****

Hiroki just couldn't let Misaki be beaten anymore. The boy already looked so broken that there was no way that he was going to let it continue. Kitamori had already proven he was able to overpower Hiroki and that he as armed, but the risk seemed worth it. The chance of escape seemed slim for him and seeing the state Misaki was it made it only slimmer but still he acted. He gathered his courage and stood on shaking legs and threw himself at Kitamori knocking them both to the ground. His actions had caught Kitamori by surprise and Hiroki scrambled to his feet wanting to get himself and Misaki out as soon as possible, but Kitamori had already recovered and while still on the ground he grabbed Hiroki's leg and pulled him down again. Kitamori got to his feet and Hiroki scrambled back and shielded Misaki form the now enraged Kitamori.

"Why won't you just take what's coming to you?" Kitamori screamed and he began to wildly throw punches at the two bodies on the ground. Hiroki held Misaki tighter and tried his best to shield him from their attacker.

"You don't understand, you deserve this, you brought this on your selves. Do you know why you're here? Why you are both sinners?"

The room was silent, to Hiroki it was a silence that rung with so many unanswered questions, and unsaid fear. In that silence one word was spoken.

"Why?" Misaki asked. The question was so simple and said so quietly, but that didn't lessen the impact. The question sliced through the silence and cut right down to the core of all Hiroki wanted to know. Why the hell would someone do something as bat-shit crazy as abduct two people.

"It's because you stole something important from me." He said it quietly at first and then a again louder as if finding resolve in the words. Hiroki watched as Kitamoris face darkened with his thoughts, he clenched his fist as if preparing to strike them again. Hrioki shifted his position, to re-tuck Misaki under him, and waited for Kitamori to continue.

"Neither of you have the right to be with him. To have his love and attention, but you did have it. You tricked your selves into his live and stole Usami-sama away from me."

"We didn't steal him from you" Hiroki couldn't help himself from saying, he wanted to fight Kitamori, try and escape from him again, but Kitamori had too many advantages.

"Yes you did!" Kitamori seemed to snap, he started to wildly beat at the huddled form that was Hiroki and Misaki. 'this guy is fucking insane' Hiroki thought and the torrent of punched and kicks landed. Each strike was hard and damaging, but Hiroki like Misaki didn't make a single sound of pain. He knew why Misaki did it, why he refused to scream, cry or beg for mercy as these beatings continue. Hiroki wasn't going to give Kitamori anymore power over them than he already had, and even it was a subconscious act Misaki did the same, but for longer.

"But you see that will change soon; once you two are out of the picture he will love me."

"So you're going to kill us?" Hiroki asked, hoping that if he got Kitamori talking he would stop his attack.

"Yes" and with that Kitamori left their jail, and leaving the two in the darkness.

*****AIKO*****

The lights lit up the night sky as Aiko watched the scenery pass by. Akihiko's car weaved in out of the traffic, his car gliding over the road. The ride was smooth and quiet letting Aiko drift, her thoughts moving toward those of her brother, Misaki and now this third person.

"That's three people now"

" that's if you include your brother, have you found anything linking them together yet?" Akihiko asked. The question had taken her by surprise; she hadn't meant to speak her thought out loud.

" What happened?"

Aiko knew she had to tell Akihiko about her brother, it wasn't fair to him that she expected him to be open with her when she herself was hiding something.

"I'm sure you saw Souji and I fighting earlier? There was no reply but still Aiko went no, knowing that Akihiko was listening.

"My brother went missing not that long ago, he was considered a runaway too, I just couldn't accept and next thing I knew I was suspended" which is pretty much like getting kicked off the force and Souji was behind it all."

"You are a police officer?"

"Yeah, I was. Nothing to extravagant just your everyday cop,"

"So is Okita-san just your run of the mill cop as well?"

"Souji is a detective."

"At his age"

"Yep, I've known him since I was little and he has always wanted to become one. He was a genius so it wasn't hard for him to become one. As soon as he made detective I had just finished my time up in the academy, I loved him so it was only natural to me to follow him to the force." Aiko didn't pan on telling Akihiko the full depressing story but the memories had already taken her back to when her world began to fall apart.

"We were so happy then, Souji was doing so well on the force, it seemed that all his cases came so easily, the higher ups took notice; I was so proud to call him my fiancé. Then it all came crumbling down. My brother hadn't come home for 2 days and his wife was scared, my boss told me he was being treated as a runaway, there was no reason they just dropped the case. But I couldn't just let it end at that, it was my brother I had to find him. I begged Souji to do something talk to his boss, call in favours. I wanted him to help find my brother but he always told me the same thing, there was nothing he could do. But I kept pushing and pushing then I was suspended; apparently I was 'unfit for duty'. When I was told Souji couldn't even look me in the eyes and that's when I knew he was the one who went and got me my suspension.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Aiko just took a deep breath and slowly re built the composure lost while she told her story.

"Why are you helping me look for Misaki? Why aren't you looking for your brother?"

"I have been and I know somehow I just know that Misaki, Hiroki and my brother they are all connected I just have to find out how. The police have dropped both cases quickly and I want to find out why."

"…"

"They are connected Usami-san I just know it."

***MISAKI***

"so you're going to kill us?"

"Yes"

As soon as that single word came from Kitamoris lips Misaki felt his whole world smash to pieces. He was never going to fulfil so many dreams, he was being robbed of the rest of his life, he was going to die. But the thing that was upsetting him most was that Akihiko would never knew how much Misaki really loved him.

When Kitamori was gone Misaki couldent help but hold on to Hiroki tighter and silently let his tears fall. This was the end, with every tear that fell and crashed to the ground Misaki felt more of his hope crash down as well.

" I want to see Usagi-san" Misaki sobbed out. "I want to tell him I love him, I should of told him I love him more… Usagi-san I don't want him to get hurt"

" Its ok Takahashi we will get through this" Hiroki said in an attempt to calm Misaki down. But Misaki was too far gone now, he was scared for himself, for Hiroki but most of all he was scared for Akihiko, what would Kitamori do to him once they were both dead.

"Look at me Takahashi" Hiroki ordered, his tone of voice sent shivers down Misakis spine. The fear was instantly over come with a familiar feeling of dread, on that over the course of his time spent in University come to associate with his greatest fear Kamijou the Devil. His natural response was to obey Hiroki's orders. Slowly Misaki raised his head and looked Hiroki directly in the eyes. In those eyes Misaki saw the same fear he felt.

"I know your scared I am to but we both have someone we want to see again, so now more than ever we have to be strong" there was silence again as the two just looked in each other's eyes.

" If I know Akihiko and Nowaki like I think I do they would move heaven and earth to find us. Don't give up they will save us just have faith" Misaki could tell that Hiroki was trying to comfort himself as much as he was trying to console Misaki but still those words gave him strength.

"they will find us" Misaki whispered he was tired and slowly his eyes were closing until finally he fell asleep the darkness calling his body toward the land of sleep. He felt Hiroki hold his body closer before finely falling asleep.

**Well that's chapter 15 up for all of you. I know its short but I am working on making them longer it's just a hard not to wright the same thing in this story. Sorry again for the whole not updating thing I will be getting on to it. I have the whole next chapter on its way and will be up soon. But I do hope you enjoyed it and please comment, I love getting your feedback so please send me more. **

**Lots of Love SORA *\(^o^)/***


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry!

To all the people reading this I am very sorry to say that I WILL be delegating this story. After looking at it I had no IDEA what the hell I was thinking, I want to finish it I really do but I've found myself in a position where there's just too many plot holes to keep going. I have some ideas oh what I wanted to do here so I may come back. But I just don't want anyone's hopes up if they have found themselves really in to this story. This may be SINNERS final week( depending if I remember to take it down soon) but you may see it again new and improved by me or by anyone who would like to adopt It lol..

sorry again SORA


End file.
